


Does it ever stop hurting?

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, I really like ZoSan, I write when my life is hard, I'm so sorry, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, References to Depression, Sad, Ussopp and Nami kinda implied, but I am really not, prompt, you could take it as just friendship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: a story in which Sanji marries someone else, and Usopp asks Zoro about his emotions...and Zoro drinks a lot of alcohol.





	Does it ever stop hurting?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: "Does it ever stop hurting?" “No you just make room for it”

“Does it ever stop hurting?”

“No you just make room for it” 

a story in which Sanji marries someone else

and Usopp asks Zoro about his emotions

**MODERN AU**

1.

Usopp was hurting, and his cries rang throughout the apartment building. The newspaper delivery had come, and Usopp had retrieved it, per the usual routine.

On one of the back pages, laid a small marriage announcement from a rich, young doctor named Kaya. The announcement mentioned the name of a traveler, some blogger type who was promoted by large companies to travel to exotic lands. Along the way, the traveler got hurt, and the pair fell in love. The paper was dated today and stated the wedding would be held in the small town to the east called Syrup Village.

Usopp cried. He panicked, sobbing large tears. He sobbed on the newspaper, smearing the ink. He crumbled it in his hands, ripping the pages into strips. Realizing what he had done, he retrieved Nami from her room, and sobbing, he handed her a strip of the paper. MARRIAGE KAYA it read.

Nami was always swift and convincing. Soon, a second paper was delivered to her hands for the cost of only the first one. The newspaper delivery boy left her apartment complex with a slightly bruised nose, but he gratefully accepted Nami’s proposal. She read the announcement out loud; sighing. She didn’t need this right now.

Usopp stared at the ground as Nami thumbed the pages of the paper.

2.

Nami took great pride in her apartment. It was beautiful, and she got a great deal thanks to her haggling skills. Franky, the carpenter friend of Luffy’s, had it furnished to her liking. Dark mahogany wood complimented a nautical pirate theme, and the candles she burned smelled like the beach.

Usually, she was thoroughly relaxed at home. Living in a three bedroom with Luffy and Usopp was easy... a few threats to raise their debts and she could force the boys to clean up immediately.

Splitting the cost of the expensive apartment choice made things easier. Nami could buy more clothes, and that kept her happy. She loved her house, and her roommates. There shouldn’t have been any problems.

The current problem littered her beautiful cream-colored couch, a bottle of whiskey cradled in his arms. The green haired man was asleep and snoring, and she was tired of watching Luffy’s heartbroken best friend drink himself to his daily demise. Zoro was a great guy, and Nami appreciated him… most of the time.

The last thing she needed right now was another heartbroken boy on her hands. Zoro’s snores prickled her earbuds, and Usopp’s wailing rattled her nerves. She was seconds away from losing her calm.

Nami watched as Usopp sunk himself down on the floor, right next to the couch that Zoro was passed out on. Dejectedly, she waited patiently for the man to stop crying or to wake Zoro. Nami felt bad, she did. It was hard to watch Zoro drink himself to sleep everyday over a broken heart. It was sad to hear how Usopp’s childhood love had found a new man. Happily ever after’s just weren’t meant to be.

Especially since she couldn’t enjoy her peaceful apartment.

3.

Zoro awoke clutching another empty glass bottle. The LED clock read 3 o’clock, and he determined it was probably the afternoon, not the morning. He squinted, rubbing his eyes, before sitting up. Had he slept through the whole night?

Laying on the floor beside his couch was Usopp. The man was asleep with tear marks stained on his cheeks. Zoro scratched his head in confusion, reaching to the end table to retrieve his last bottle of wine. He sighed, realizing it was the cheapest of all the alcohol, and he would have to face the outside world for more booze.

“What’s this fucker on the floor for?” Zoro asked aloud, looking at the red headed witch. She was in the large chair, across from the scene, her fingers flossing across pages in a fashion magazine.

“Be nice,” Nami warned. Her eyes darted up to meet his, flecked with rage. “He’s dealing with the same type of heartbreak as you.”

“As if. His entire world married someone else too?”

“Actually, Kaya did marry someone. Thanks for being so insensitive,” Nami scoffed. “Stop moping around Zoro. Sanji’s gone, and honest, I’m sick of hearing about it.”

Zoro frowned. The word marriage assaulted his ears.

4.

Franky and Robin were excited to see their friends, Franky especially. Nami had warned them ahead of time that the two were exceptionally mopey, but he was hoping his announcement would turn things around.

Franky and Robin were getting married, and they couldn’t be happier. Long ago, Franky had assumed all his prosthetics would turn someone off, but Robin was different. She was intriguing. She was his future wife.

They were getting married.

They stepped into Nami’s apartment, the stench of body odor hitting them when the door swung open. The two men, both shirtless, sat on the couch. Usopp was in overalls, Zoro in martial art pants. They both had opened bottles of bourbon in their hands, and leftovers surrounding their feet.

“Woah, bro,” Franky said, stepping over a few of the bottles on the ground. “You guys look rough.”

“You still miss him?” Robin said, trailing on Franky’s footsteps.

“Fuck yeah.” Zoro didn’t hesitate in the response to Robin’s question. Robin had been pinning him for information on the Sanji issue for quite some time. She was disappointed in the lack of communication from Zoro, but it couldn’t be helped. She sighed, her eyes lingering on Usopp.

He was a new development.

“Kaya’s getting married,” Usopp spoke, recognizing Robin’s gaze on him. He took a slow sip of his bottle. Zoro held his bottle up, and the two clinked bottles together.

“You smell rancid,” Nami said. It was growing late, but not for Usopp and Zoro, who were about to drink away their misery.

Robin sighed again, shaking her head. “We came to tell you the news, but it seems now is not the right time.”

“You’re getting married, aren’t you?” Usopp asked, staring back at them. His voice cracked on the word married.

Robin rotated the engagement ring on her finger.

“Who fucking cares.” Zoro spoke fast, before picking up the last bottle. He chugged the drink, dropping it to his feet, and picking up a chicken wing from the floor. He grimaced at it, and then practically swallowed it whole.

Franky looked at his future-wife, whose face was littered with despair.

5.

Sanji stared at his friends in front of him. Nami sat at his kitchen table, crying. Her orange hair was a mess, her body was shaking, and her sobs rang out, rattling the walls. Robin stood behind her, hands resting on Nami’s shoulders. Robin’s expression was solemn and caused Sanji great distress.

Both women, while still beautiful, wore dark circles under their eyes. Robin explained about her engagement, and Sanji swooned. He was happy Robin found someone perfect for her.

“We’re happy for Robin,” Nami said into her arms. “But I want her wedding to be happy too.”

“We think we can clean Usopp up,” Robin whispered, rubbing her palms into Nami’s shoulder. “Usopp loves Kaya with all his heart, but he loves other women with all his heart too.”

Nami sobbed aloud into her arms, and Sanji caught the hint. Everyone was worried that Nami and Usopp living together would involve into something more… sexual, and apparently, it had.

Who was he to speak? Sanji had done the same thing with Zoro. Starting as roommates and turning into friendly partners of casual sex…

“There so drunk and dirty, they passed out on top... of each other... and... I want my life back!” Nami’s sobs rang through Sanji’s ears and went all the way down to his heart.

“I was hoping,” Robin said, using her uncanny, but eerie, charisma to pin him down. “You would help us get them out this situation. They both respect you.”

Sanji nodded, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. Fuck Puddings rule of no inside smoking, he needed it more than ever. Sure, he loved Pudding and her womanly beauty, but there was only so much she could change about him.

“Zoro’s the ringleader of their drunk charades, you know,” Robin said, her voice hushed.

Sanji frowned.

6.

Pudding came up behind Sanji, clicking her tongue. She didn’t like Sanji’s friends, especially not the females he met through Luffy. She found them intrusive, and she felt like Sanji cared about them too much. Robin was beautiful and charismatic, just mysterious enough for Pudding to feel curious about her romantic affairs. Robin was closed off, a secret. Nami was one of the guys, and she easily bonded with Sanji. Her body, was anything but masculine, and Pudding felt her demeaning presence over the men.

Out of all of Sanji’s friends, Pudding especially didn’t like hearing the name Zoro. He was the name of Sanji’s ex-lover.

She scoffed again, attempting to gain Sanji’s attention. His eyes landed on her, and she raised an eyebrow. She used her hands to make a sweeping motion towards the door. She wanted these ladies gone.

Pudding had been feeling lonely lately. She had found Sanji more than once glancing at men in the bar, and after one instance, she took the nerve to peer into his handwritten cookbook. It might as well have been a diary, full of small notes about Sanji’s life.

Every note made mention of Zoro. One note mentioned that even though Sanji loved marriage, he missed Zoro. On more than one occasion, Pudding found herself thumbing through the book and sobbing.

Sanji mentioned wishing he married Zoro over Pudding ten times in the book.

She scoffed again, but Sanji held up his hands, a silent no. He pulled his shoes on, and Pudding stared in bewilderment. Her husband was about to walk out on her to help two other woman and his ex.

She threw her teacup against the wall, hopeful to gain his attention. “Don’t you dare go see him.”

“Pudding... this isn’t for me.”

“It’s always been for you,” she seethed, the door slamming shut on her words.

When Sanji came home, or if he even came home, she wouldn’t be his anymore.

7.

The stench was worse than before and hit Sanji as they entered the doorway. He followed Nami and Robin in, where the women gestured to the men.

Usopp was shirtless on the couch, a bottle of sake in his hands. The cheap kind. It was half empty. His overalls were still on, the same from the other day, but stained with barbecue sauce and else. Zoro was shirtless too, the same energy radiating from him. Sanji cringed.

Nami’s cream colored couch had become a stained tan.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“Excuuuse me? I’m the great Usopp!” Usopp exclaimed, swinging his bottle back. “I’m only the slightest bit drunk.”

“No. What the actual fuck.” Sanji strode over, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He snatched the alcohol bottle from Usopp’s prying fingers and pushed him back. Grabbing his chin, he looked directly in his eyes.

The pain looking back was unreal.

“What happened?” Sanji asked.

“What’s it to ya, ero-cook,” Zoro sputtered, also obviously belligerent.

“I’m worried about my friend.”

“You weren’t worried when the love of my life married someone else.” Sanji’s blue eyes pierced back into Zoro’s dead black ones. Zoro looked at Sanji, smug with his insult, and took a swig of the alcohol in his hands.

Sanji stopped looking into the dead black eyes and stared at Usopp. “Did you ever think how this is killing your roommate?”

Usopp looked sad, looking towards the hall where Nami and Robin had disappeared.

“Yeah,” Sanji said at the silence, thumbing the unlit cig in his mouth. “That’s what I thought.”

Zoro took another swig, meeting Sanji’s eyes. The two stared at each other for a while.

8.

Usopp felt better once he showered. His heart still ached, but as he combed his fingers through his hair, he was able to take a shaky breath.

His heart hurt, but Sanji was right. He was hurting his roommates. He looked down at the stained disgusting overalls laying on his bedroom floor, and he felt much better in the dark plaid pajama’s bottoms and white tee shirt.

Barefoot, he opened the door to exit his bedroom, running dead into Nami. She smiled, holding out her arms, and Usopp ran, falling immediately into her hug.

They hugged each other tight, both crying tears into their arms.

“Usopp,” she cried, her tears running into his arms. They were salty and brushed against his clean skin.

“I’m sorry,” he coo’d back, rubbing his hand through her hair, holding her tight in a hug.

“Help me, help Zoro,” Nami whispered, nuzzling her head in the crook between Usopp’s neck and shoulder. Usopp pulled away from Nami, looking into her caramel brown eyes. Her eyes felt so real, and he never remembered liking them so much.

“Nami—,” Sanji called from the other end of the hallway. Usopp took note of his lit cigarette immediately, the way Sanji had almost burnt it to the end.

Sanji was already fishing in his pockets for another one.

“I think it’s time I leave” Sanji spoke.

“Please don’t. He won’t listen to anyone else.”

“He’s mad and I’m... married. I can’t be responsible for him my whole life.”

Usopp found himself angry at Sanji for a moment. While he is usually filled with admiration and respect for the cook, Usopp found his body shaking in rage. Kaya was marrying someone else, and that’s exactly what Sanji did to Zoro. Usopp only loved Kaya during a high school fling, and he had made better love with the woman in his life now.

But, Zoro and Sanji were different. Sanji took care of Zoro, got him on his feet, and worked through all his insecurities. Sanji had promised Zoro he’d never leave, and then one day, walked away. No notice.

Usopp’s momentum changed; he let go of Nami and looked at her face for assurance. Her crooked smile was all he needed.

“If you never loved him,” Usopp began. “You’d have no problem walking out that door.”

Sanji turned, his back facing away from Usopp.

“But if you loved him, even at all,” Usopp whispered, his voice broken. A sob escaped his throat. “You would stay and fix this.”

Sanji moved further away and Nami followed. Usopp smiled, watching Nami catch up to the man, and lean against Sanji and speak quietly.

If anyone could convince Sanji to love Zoro, it was Nami.

9.

“Get off the couch,” Nami pleaded.

Zoro stared at her. He was drunk. He stopped counting alcohol bottles a while ago. The cheap wine, mixed with a hidden stash of Usopp’s hard liquor, was doing just fine. His vision was only slightly blurred. Nami only had two heads.

Zoro hadn’t eaten in two days. Even drunk, his hangover headache was massive.

The pressure in his head was only amplified by the silhouette of a man looming behind Nami. He was thin and muscular, tailored to perfection in a suit. Zoro cringed, the cook still hadn’t left.

“What’s he doing back here?” Zoro managed.

“You never gave me a chance to talk.”

“Why should I?” Zoro nearly spit. The alcohol bottle fell from his hands and poured out onto the floor. Nami squealed, running to clean it up.

Sanji shrugged in response. “At some point in time, you loved me.”

Zoro’s head hurt. He thought about how many times Sanji promised not to leave, and he thought about the woman Sanji chose instead. Pudding’s face played across Zoro’s mind. He hated her more than anything.

He hated Sanji even more for choosing her.

“Not anymore,” Zoro scoffed, turning his head away from the scene.

“Bullshit Zoro,” Sanji exclaimed, jumping up next to him. “You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t jumped to conclusions and let me fucking talk to you.”

“You told me you were getting married,” Zoro said. His drunken stupor allowed him to stand up. Even drunk, the man was a sight to behold. His muscular form loomed over Sanji and Nami, his muscle’s rippling with every step he took.

“I’m leaving, and don’t try to follow.” Zoro stumbled his way off the couch, towards the slightly ajar door.

“Please don’t go,” Nami pleaded again, looking into the dark eyes of the lost man.

10.

Sanji’s brain was in shock when he arrived home. Pudding was packing her things, one by one. He watched her slender fingers pick up her teacups, wrapping them in bubble wrap. She had removed all her baking supplies, even the ones Sanji had purchased, and piled them in the corner.

“Pudding–” Sanji began, confused.

“You do not love me,” Pudding said. Her face squinted in pain, tears pooling in her eyes. “Sanji… you are gay. You ran off today for Zoro, and… and… I’ve read your diary!”

  
Sanji stared at her, for an awfully long time, watching her pack up her things. He wanted to cry but couldn’t form the tears. Sure, it hurt to watch a beautiful woman pack up her things and walk away, but it had happened before. Plenty of woman had left him.

Sanji deserved to be alone, because he was gay.

His heart was clenching in his chest. He wanted to tell Zoro everything, he wanted to run up to the man and hug him around the waist and kiss him the way he used too. He had ruined that. Zoro had moved out, breaking their lease. Zoro had told him he didn’t want to live anymore. Zoro was sleeping on Nami’s couch and drinking away his entire existence.

Sanji had caused that.

He sunk to the floor, staring at Pudding. He didn’t say any words, feeling the loss take over his heart.

  
Was he mourning Zoro, or was he mourning his marriage?

He lit a cigarette and watched the smoke linger in the room.

11.

Zoro was sober. He cleaned himself up for a few days, not taking in any alcohol, eating greasing food, and sweating off every ounce of liquid in his body by lifting. He grimaced at Nami’s new, red couch, and the lack of alcohol around it.

He didn’t want to be here.

Nami had called, begging Zoro to come over so she could chat with him. She said Luffy was back in town, she said that Luffy wanted to see him, and that everyone wanted to make sure Zoro was alright.

Nami had broken the news of Sanji’s divorce. She had said that Pudding had left, and Zoro thought it was for the better. But then, Nami started to stutter.

  
“Zoro?” She asked out loud.

His black orb’s flickered up to meet hers.

“Pudding left him… because he’s in love with you.”

Usopp entered and put his arms around Nami from behind, kissing her cheek and smiling. He was happy. He had found everything he had ever needed in this woman.

Zoro smiled at them but thought about himself.

12.

Sanji had his hands intertwined with Zoro’s. They were walking down the road, headed to Zeff’s famous restaurant. Sanji couldn’t wait to introduce Zoro to Zeff all over again.

Zeff wouldn’t just see Zoro has the green-haired roommate, or as the fuck-buddy tearing apart his son’s asshole. Zeff would get to meet Zoro as something more.

  
A little gold ring flickered on Sanji’s hand, the large diamond evident, in the shape of a little skull, like a pirate flag.

He smiled, gripping Zoro’s hand tightly. Zoro looked down at Sanji, their eyes meeting, and then their lips, crashing together.


End file.
